Shake King
The Shake King is the main antagonist and final boss of Wario Land: Shake it!. He was voiced by Tsuguo Mogami. Biography He is a tyrannical pirate captain who invades the Shake Dimension and imprisons the residents, Queen Merelda and the Merfles, for possession of their ultimate treasure, the Bottomless Coin Stack, a bag that contains an endless supply of currency. However, one Merfle escapes and makes it to Wario's world to seek help to recover the Shake Dimension from the Shake King's rule, which Wario accepts, only for the Bottomless Coin Stack itself. However, to get inside the Shake King's ship, Wario needs the 5 boss emblems to which he finds and enters to confront the Shake King. After a mighty battle, the Shake King is defeated, causing parts of his lair to explode and putting an end to his reign. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' The Shake King appears as a primary grab type spirit, whose ability increases the damage and launch distance for all grab throws. His spirit battle is against King K. Rool on the Pirate Ship who favors grabbing and throwing the player, and earthquakes periodically shake the stage. Abilities *Shake King can punch the ground, just like Wario, but can produce fireballs as well. *He can Shake People, just like Wario, but his is faster than Wario and can only last a small amount of time. *He can also chuck people like Wario, but his will sting harder than Wario's. *He can also manipulate electricity, either to use hyper beams, shoot projectiles, and lightning bolts at Wario. *He can ground pound like Wario, but can produce shock waves. *Can break through the floor, and this attack is a One Hit KO. *Can regenerate health if necessary. Gallery The Shake King.jpg|The Shake King Trivia *The Shake King bears a slight resemblance to Booster. *It is interesting to note that he has the same tint of blue around the outside of his eyes like Wario. By the same token, his artwork shows him with orange eyes, but in-game, his eyes are yellow. *The Shake King seems to have a romantic interest in Queen Merelda, but Merelda is not interested in the Shake King. This is similar to the scenarios involving Bowser and Princess Peach in the main Mario series installments. *The Shake King can use his own variation of each of Wario's standard moves. His versions are all slightly slower, but they have more power. *In the second part of the fight, the background shows what seems to be an incomplete replica of the Shake King and three Bandineros. This has led some people to believe that the Shake King and the Bandinero group are robots. This is further supported by the explosion that occurred after the Shake King's defeat. *His general body structure resembles Wario's; despite his legs being a little longer. Navigation Category:Monarchs Category:Pirates Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Wario Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Mute Category:Fighters Category:Cheater Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Forms Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Slaver Category:Envious Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Thugs Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Giant Category:Delusional Category:Vikings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fragmental Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bogeymen Category:Oppressors Category:Nameless